A variety of massage devices intended to be hand manipulated over portions of a living body have heretofore been provided for body massaging purposes.
Herndon No. 2,633,844 discloses a massage device including four generally spherical massage elements arranged as two pairs for free rotation of the massaging elements together with a gripping handle for the user.
Nakayama Nos. 2,836,175 and 3,645,257 and Sekiguchi No. 3,625,204 disclose a massage device with a plurality of spaced, rotatable, massaging elements mounted on a hand-held board.
Lancellotti No. 3,831,592 discloses a trigger point instrument having a pair of spaced massaging elements mounted on upstanding legs.